Twas the Night before WinterFest
by FlintDjinn
Summary: A Oneshot on the day before winterfest *coughchristamscough* and Jenna makes her way to very lucky earth adept. WARNING: May contain attempted Humour K for a mild swear word used once, Valeshipping, some Steam and Lighthouse.


**Some light hearted attempt at humour, coupled with Valeshipping and light Steam and Lighthouse. Winterfest is Christmas in all but name!**

**

* * *

**

**_Twas the night before WinterFest, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse . . . _**

"MUM! HAVE YOU SEEN MY TUNIC, THE ONE WITH THE FUR INLAY" **what?**

"I put it in your room about twenty minutes ago!"** Excuse me, I'm _trying_ to inject a little festive cheer here.**

_"_RIGHT THANKS, I'M OFF TO ISAAC'S!" There was a brief slam that signalled the door closing, and silence hung about the house.

**Is everybody finished? **

**Good. **

**As I was saying, _Twas the night bef-_**

The door slammed open again followed by a hollered "Sorry forgot my cloak!"

**Oh bugger this! _I'm off._**

Annoyed narrators aside, all were happy in New Vale as WinterFest was approaching, the time of year for Valeans to spend time with their families and friends, give presents to loved ones and of course the huge WinterFest feast that celebrated prosperity even it winter's deepest grip. The nearing festivities had caused a cheery atmosphere among the villagers, and all around people where waving and to Jenna as she made her way through the streets that where covered in thick, fluffy white snow that crunched softly under her boots. She smiled as she walked towards Isaac's house enjoying the festive mood that had settled over the little village.

She gazed at Isaac's house with interest, noticing the decorations that surrounded it. Thick garlands of holly hung around the windows and hung from the roof, a wreath was placed on the door, and Jenna could see that Mia had been at work. The Imilian had been busy sculpting fantastical ice sculptures, Jenna's favourite was a statue of the Mayor of Alhafra being attacked by a punch ant, (Mia was quite gifted.) When she chapped the door, it was answered by Dora, Isaac's mother.

"Good morning Jenna dear" She smiled warmly at the Mars Adept. She had always nursed a soft spot for Jenna, and she certainly wasn't blind to the extra time Issac and Jenna where spending together lately, so she was always very kind towards Jenna.

"Hi Dora, is Issac in?" Jenna asked, wrapping her cloak tightly around her as a particularly bitter gust blew by.

"No sorry Hun, he went up to the forest to get a WinterFest Tree if you want you can wait here for him?"

"No it's fine, I'll go over and see if I can find him Dora" Jenna said, turning to leave.

"Wait! before you go take this basket of food for him, he forgot to take it with him when he left." Dora walked into the house for a few minutes and returned with a basket filed to the brim with food and handed it to Jenna.

"Thanks, I'll make sure he gets it." saying her goodbyes she turned to make her way through the path that led to the nearby forest. As she made her way through the edge of the town she spotted Mia and Garet crouching behind a rock, whispering to each other frantically. Perplexed and with a slight smile on her face Jenna wandered over to see what was going on.

"Garet? Mia? What _are_ you two doing!?" Jenna asked, causing Mia and Garet to jump.

"Jenna quick duck, you'll give away our position!" Mia shouted.

"What? look-ARRGH" Jenna's sentence was cut short by a snowball hitting her in the side of the face. "WHO DID THAT?" Jenna screamed and turned towards the very unfortunate culprit of the notorious snowballing crime.

It was Sheba. _Damn_.

Sheba smiled impishly, and with a wave of her hands and a purple flash a huge ball of snow bigger than a melon was hit with a blast of wind and soared towards Jenna. A round, fluffy white Angel of Death ready to deliver justice on the awaiting Mars Adept. She waved her free hand and muttered **"Flare" **and it was engulfed in a torrent of flames, flying back to heaven as a puff of steam.

"Good one Jenna, quick behind the rock before Felix gets here." Mia laughed; snapping her fingers causing twenty snowballs to form and was sent straight towards Sheba, who was preparing a plasma to melt them into oblivion.

"No I'm fine, I need to give this to Issac" Jenna said, holding up Dora's goody basket (now complete with a layer of snow.)

"Ooh have _fun _with Isaac" Mia giggled, causing Jenna to glare at her.

"I think Garet needs your help" she muttered, and Mia rolled her eyes. By the time Jenna was at the edge of the town she could just make out Felix arriving, and smashing the rock Mia and Garet where hiding behind in pieces with a careless wave of his hand. Grinning she followed the path into the forest, wondering where she could find Issac. Wandering up the hill where the trees where thickest, she was beginning to think it would be best heading back to Vale and wait for Issac there when she heard a crash. She ran in the direction of the sound and found herself in a clearing where a distant figure wearing a very familiar scarf was standing over a recently fallen tree.

"Issac!" Jenna exclaimed, waving her free hand in the air. Isaac turned around and smiled when he saw it was Jenna and walked towards her.

"Jenna! What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Isaac grinned which then faded as he realised he had actually said that joke.

"Your mum asked me to bring you this." Jenna said, holding up the basket (carefully not mentioning Isaac's stab at humour.)

Isaac began rummaging through the basket and then paused for a minute, "Why are these sandwiches soggy?"

"Oops sorry, got hit with a snowball . . ." Jenna muttered turning red slightly. _Dammit, why am I blushing? Why do I always feel embarrassed around him?_

"Oh well, there's a jar of Hot Chocolate here." he said, showing an recently opened jar which gave off a dark, rich aroma. He sat on the trunk of the fallen tree, and patted the space next to him. Smiling Jenna sat down and cursed silently when she felt herself get redder.

"It's a bit cold" said Issac after taking a small swig.

"Here" said Jenna, taking the jar from Isaac's hand. She sent a gentle wave of Mar's Psyenergy and the hot chocolate began to steam.

"Thanks" Issac said, smiling slightly, and he too could feel the incoming blush. They sat in silence for a few minutes, wrapped inside their private world which was a white hot crux of embarrassment. Jenna could hear the Silence; it was silence with a capital S. It was the kind of silence that was louder than any noise. It was engulfing them, sucking up any conversation that might have slipped from their lips.

_Why does love have to be so . . .so _damn _complicated_ Jenna contemplated, taking a deep swig of hot chocolate hoping that it would somehow turn into whiskey. Suddenly Isaac reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red leather bag.

"Um . . . I was going to give you this on WinterFest but seeing as you're here and everything" Isaac muttered, grinning sheepishly. Jenna took it with shaking hands and pulled the string from the bag and tipped the contents on to her hands.

It was a Psyenergy stone. It had been carved into a perfect minuscule version of a Mars Djinn, and Jenna could see there was a minor spell that had been enchanted onto the object, causing it to float a little above her palm. Jenna gasped when she saw it, she knew Isaac had a skill at carving stone with Psyenergy, but this was breathtaking.

It was odd that at what should have been the most awkward moment in their meeting was actually the easiest. Jenna felt the heat from her cheeks residing, and she looked up to face Isaac. She almost jumped when she realised she was only five inches away from his face. For a long moment all they did was stare at each other.

His face was only four inches away now.

"It's beautiful Isaac . . ." Jenna murmured as she stared into the Venus Adepts sapphire eyes.

Three inches.

" I'm really glad Jenna, I wasn't sure if you would" Isaac whispered.

Two inches.

"Don't be daft Isaac, of course i like it" Jenna smiled, and was closing the remaining one inch at an alarming speed, so close now she could count the light freckles that where dusted across Isaac's face.

Their lips where so close, a ghost of a touch where upon them . . .

**BOOM!**

There was a sudden explosion that caused a clump of nearby tree's to explode in a inferno of fire. The Adepts quickly broke apart and turned to see behind the cloud of splinters and smoke Garet's hulking form and close behind him was Mia.

"Isaac, Jenna help! They've recruited Ivan and Piers, were going to get murdered!" Sure enough Felix, Sheba, Ivan and Piers where running towards them, snowballs at the ready. Isaac and Jenna laughed nervously avoiding each others gaze their faces red enough to melt ant snowball that was thrown at them.

So for hours a war raged between the groups, Frost Fortresses fell, snowballs of mass chills where thrown and of course seeing as Jenna was the leader of the group, Mia, Isaac, Garet and Jenna won. For two certain Adepts, a spark had been born, a spark that would blossom a flame that rivalled Mars in heat that would burn fiercely for years to come.

It _was _the night before WinterFest, and all was well.

**And not a creature was stirring, not even a - **

SHUT UP!

**I'll be good.**

* * *

**Dedicated to all those on Izzyshipping Island,**

**Merry WinterFest (oops I mean Christmas) Guys ! :)**

Gerry Adams


End file.
